


398.2

by FioFioFio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioFioFio/pseuds/FioFioFio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac works at the Beacon Hills library, shelving books and helping people find books. One-shot, slight AU, cute but sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	398.2

**Author's Note:**

> slight season 1 AU - Isaac's working at a library and Stiles goes there to do some research

Isaac shoved a bunch of books aside, trying to squeeze one more one the shelf. Did they really need 10 copies of the latest James Patterson? It seemed like most of the copies were always on the shelf, so clearly the book wasn’t in that high demand. And with almost every shelf packed full like this, they needed the space. Sighing, he turned back to his cart, pushing it down the aisle. The damn thing squeaked so loud that you could probably hear it from the circulation desk at the front. 

As if summoned by the squeaking, somebody appeared at the end of the aisle. He was about as tall as Isaac, but skinnier, even though he was trying to hide that fact under what looked like 3 different shirts and a hoodie. He looked somewhat familiar, probably someone Isaac had seen around school. Not that Isaac knew most people’s names. Hard to make friends when you couldn’t bring them to your house, or go anywhere that wasn’t school, work, or home. And if you can’t make friends, why bother talking to people?

“So, uh, hey, do you work here?” The other boy interrupted Isaac’s depressing musings.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Isaac looked down at his name tag, annoyed to find that it had turned itself around again. He flipped it back so that it was showing ‘Isaac Lahey: Page’.

“Do you know where I could find the books on werewolves?” The boy ran a hand over his head. Isaac imagined what this might look like if his hair were longer. Adorably ruffled, probably. And if this guy had that kind of hair, Isaac would love to ruffle it himself-

No, no. Don’t think about how cute the guy in front of you is or could be. He asked a question.

“Are you looking for fiction or non-fiction?” 

“Wait, what?”

“I mean, obviously werewolves aren’t real.” This brought a nervous chuckle from the guy, and he licked his lips nervously. Isaac nearly lost his train of thought at that sight. Don’t think about kissing that mouth- “Yeah, not real. But the books about mythology and folklore and stuff, that’s all in the non-fiction section. For fiction, I don’t know. I don’t read that kind of stuff. Maybe the reference desk could help?”

“No, non-fiction sounds like what I’m looking for. Doing some research for um…a research paper. Need all sorts of old werewolf legends.”

“Ok,” Isaac said, stepping away from the cart, “that stuff’s in the 300s. 398, I think. I’ll show you.”

“That’s ok. I think….I think I can find it myself.” The guy ran a hand over his buzzed-short hair again, then turned and walked off quickly, disappearing around the corner before Isaac could even reply.

Now that the guy was gone, Isaac thought he could think clearly again. No checking out cute guys. No checking out guys, period. Have a safe (aka unattainable) crush on a popular girl in case your dad ever asks. Bottle up every goddamned feeling, and somehow, somehow, survive high school.

Sighing again, Isaac looked down at the books. He couldn’t read the author of the next one through the tears welling up in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it? I'm a pretty new writer and would love feedback


End file.
